Sœurs d'Armes
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Quelques heures après la disparition tragique de Derek Shepherd, sa plus jeune sœur, Amelia, se réfugie auprès de ses vieux démons...


**Titre:** Sœurs d'Armes.  
 **Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
 **Personnages:** Amelia Shepherd; Arizona Robbins; Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres. _  
_ **Rating:** T (+13).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 2040.  
 **Résumé:** Quelques heures après la disparition tragique de Derek Shepherd, sa plus jeune sœur, Amelia, se réfugie auprès de ses vieux démons...

* * *

Le silence planait dans la nuit noire. Seul le vent, guidant, avec une douceur infinie, la pluie, fine comme les rares cheveux d'un nouveau né, contre les volets roulants, brisait le calme ambiant.

Amelia Shepherd, neurochirurgienne dans l'un des plus prestigieux établissements hospitaliers de la ville de Seattle, venait tout juste de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Sa respiration était à peine audible bien que régulière. Un léger râle se laissait deviner par moment, signe que la jeune femme ne se portait pas au mieux de sa forme après avoir vagabondé des heures durant sous une averse torrentielle. Aux yeux d'Arizona Robbins, chirurgienne pédiatrique dans le même hôpital que la belle endormie, son amie, qui frissonnait encore, de froid comme de tristesse, sous les draps accueillants de son hôte particulièrement généreuse, semblait encore plus fragile que d'ordinaire.

N'osant pas bouger le petit doigt de peur de malencontreusement réveiller son invitée surprise, Arizona leva les yeux au ciel, priant les dieux pour que personne ne vienne interrompre ce moment.

Malgré son attirance évidente pour la brune après l'avoir accompagnée dans sa plus grande aventure chirurgicale au côté d'une autre de leur consœur, même si elle se refusait encore d'avouer ce qu'il en était, Arizona savait pertinemment qu'Amelia avait avant tout besoin d'une personne de confiance et de réconfort. Ainsi, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de mettre ses propres sentiments de côté. Les blessures internes de son amie importait bien plus que tout le reste.

En ce jour pluvieux, Derek, le frère aîné d'Amelia, s'était éteint à la suite d'un accident de la route d'une rare violence. Meredith, l'épouse de ce dernier, avait, par la suite, disparu de la circulation, laissant la neurochirurgienne seule avec sa peine, ses vieux démons prenant le contrôle de son être.

Arizona, n'ayant pourtant pas jamais connu le moindre problème d'addictions, contrairement à sa consœur, comprenait à la perfection sa souffrance naissante. Tout comme elle, quelques années auparavant, Arizona avait vu disparaître l'unique homme envers lequel elle portait le plus grand respect en ce monde si cruel. La jeune femme étant, de ce fait, la seule personne autour d'elle capable de saisir à quel point il pouvait être douloureux de perdre un être cher, un frère, Amelia n'avait pas réfléchi davantage avant de se rendre dans son appartement, sans même penser à Sofia, l'enfant que sa collègue avait eu avec un tout autre chirurgien du _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_.

Ivre, elle avait frappé à la porte de la chirurgienne jusqu'à que cette dernière, un roman à l'eau de rose et une bouteille de vin blanc plutôt onéreuse à la main, daigne quitter sa chambre à coucher, visiblement irritée de se voir interrompre dans les méandres solitaires de sa triste vie de célibataire.

* * *

– Mais que diable viens-tu faire ici?, s'écria Arizona, avant de prendre une voix plus mesurée, de peur de sortir son enfant adorée du sommeil. As-tu seulement conscience de l'heure à laquelle tu oses te pointer à la porte de mon appartement?  
– _It's vodka time!_ , répondit Amelia, peut-être un peu plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, tout en levant le bras en l'air, arborant non sans fierté une bouteille de vodka à l'herbe de bison entièrement vide.

Ayant eu connaissance de l'attirance morbide de la neurochirurgienne pour les substances illicites, alcool compris, par l'intermédiaire de Richard Webber, ancien chef de chirurgie générale, avec lequel elle passait, depuis quelques semaines maintenant, le plus clair de ses soirées dans l'espoir lubrique de faire de nouvelles rencontres féminines et de trouver, par la même occasion, la perle rare après un divorce des plus tumultueux avec une Calliope Torres au sang plus que chaud, Arizona fit la grimace, prête à la sermonner une bonne fois pour toute sur son comportement irresponsable.

– Mon grand frère est mort, Arizona, l'interrompit aussitôt Amelia, avec une grande profondeur d'esprit. Mon seul et unique frère m'a abandonnée à mon triste sort, il m'a laissée tomber comme tous les autres hommes ayant le malheur d'entrer dans mon petit cœur meurtri, mon père le premier.

Prise d'un haut le cœur, la jeune femme s'effondra sans attendre au sol. Le corps secoué de vifs sanglots, elle se mit à maudire ciel et terre de lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux chaque fois qu'elle semblait trouver un équilibre tout particulier auprès d'une image masculine relativement forte.

– Hey, murmura encore Arizona, plus que jamais touchée par les pleurs de son amie. Tu l'ignores peut-être... mais je sais ce que tu ressens, et je te tendrai la main jusqu'à ce que tu n'en veuilles plus.

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Toute forme de colère avait disparu.

À présent, elle se voyait, à peu près au même âge que la jeune femme, entendant à nouveau, de la bouche d'un soldat _lambda_ , que son frère cadet, le courageux et patriotique Timothy Robbins, était mort sous les balles ennemies. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, s'humidifièrent.

Contrant une nouvelle fois sa propre douleur, elle tendit une main amicale à la jeune femme, l'aidant à se relever, poussant ainsi avec une force peu recommandée sur sa prothèse jambière.

– Entre, _Honey_ , déclara-t-elle, en cachant toute l'émotion qui la dévorait. Je vais te préparer un thé.

Dire qu'Arizona était effrayée de voir son amie dans un état aussi lamentable était sans doute un euphémisme. Elle se dirigea toutefois sans mot dire dans la cuisine et se permit de consulter avec avidité son téléphone portable. L'envie de contacter Richard Webber était forte. Sans doute était-il le mieux placé pour prendre en charge Amelia, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même connu les méandres de l'alcoolisme par le passé. Respectant malgré tout la décision, aussi absurde était-elle, de la jeune femme de se tourner vers elle, Arizona se contenta simplement de mettre, avec une discrétion incroyable, sa bouteille de vin hors de prix hors de portée afin de ne pas nourrir davantage les démons de son amie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Amelia et constata que cette dernière, perdue dans ses pensées les plus intimes, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré son évidente invitation à entrer.

– Ne reste donc pas dehors, la pria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les voisins.

Faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le parquet, Amelia ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elles n'étaient pas tout-à-fait seules. Le gémissement plaintif de la douce Sofia, encore plongée dans les bras protecteurs de Morphée, la ramena un court instant à la réalité. Son instinct maternel en éveil, même si celle-ci niait l'avoir conservé après la mort de son tout petit, elle ôta, non sans maladresse, ses bottines et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, ses cheveux épais plongés dans ses mains presque enfantines.

– Tu sais, dit Arizona, un sourire peint sur les lèvres rosées, il y a, à quelques pas, une invention formidable appelée « canapé » sur lequel poser tes jolies petites fesses en cas de coup de _blues_.  
– J'ai la tête qui tourne..., répondit sèchement la concernée, le visage inondé de larmes.  
– Et moi, j'ai mal à la cuisse, Amelia, rebondit la blonde, sur le même ton. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te soulever toute la nuit. Je veux bien prendre soin de toi... mais tu vas sans doute devoir y mettre un peu du tien parce que ma santé ne me permet malheureusement pas de tout gérer.

D'un geste distrait, Amelia se mit à caresser la jambe valide de son amie avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, compte tenu de son état, en signe d'excuses silencieuses. Arizona frissonna à ce contact, maudissant son corps de trahir ses sentiments les plus profonds avec autant d'aisance.

Amelia, résolue à ne pas causer le moindre problème à son amie en dépit de son arrivée surprise, sourit timidement avant de prendre la direction du canapé, sur lequel elle plia ses jambes nues sous les plis de sa jupe un peu courte. Sans même lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser, Arizona déposa sur le corps frêle de son amie un plaid aux motifs ludiques et lui prépara un thé à la menthe qu'elle lui délivra sans attendre, les mains tremblantes de se voir ainsi responsabilisée.

– Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?, demanda brusquement Amelia, ses yeux azurs ne quittant pas ceux de son interlocutrice. Si ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas bien grave; je ferai sans.  
– Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de ma fille, soupira Arizona, en guise de réponse. Tu es la bienvenue dans mon appartement, et cela tant que tu en auras besoin.

Amelia sourit une nouvelle fois, portant à sa bouche sa tasse de thé si délicatement préparée. Les deux femmes restèrent longuement silencieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Amelia éclate à nouveau en sanglots, ne supportant plus la douleur de la perte soudaine de son frère, malgré son évidente ébriété. Mettant de côté son étonnante pudeur, Arizona s'approcha de son amie et la serra avec force dans ses bras.

– Suis-moi..., lui conseilla la blonde, avant de lui prendre délicatement la main.

Éteignant toutes les lumières derrière elle, Arizona guida son amie jusque dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc situé au pied du lit, prête à changer les draps.

– Aussitôt le lit près, n'hésite pas à t'allonger, déclara la blonde. Pour le reste, fais comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai sans doute en train de somnoler au côté de ma fille.

Le regard d'Amelia s'assombrit brusquement. Quelque chose l'avait blessée.

– Est-ce que ce serait abuser de ta générosité que de te demander de demeurer tout près de moi?, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante. Je ne me vois vraiment pas rester seule, ce soir.

Arizona hocha la tête, émue aux larmes. Elle acceptait de veiller sur son amie. Elle choisit toutefois de quitter momentanément la chambre afin de surveiller que tout se passait bien du côté de Sofia.

L'enfant, le pouce dans la bouche et son ours en peluche sagement lové contre sa fine poitrine, dormait profondément. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de voir à quel point sa fille ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil. Là, elle ferma la porte en douceur et se rendit à nouveau auprès d'Amelia. Quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre à coucher, elle surprit la neurochirurgienne vêtue d'un de ses vieux hauts, un tee-shirt blanc et large qui appartenait jadis à son ex-épouse. Même si la vue l'amusa un peu, elle se retint de rire, consciente que les circonstances étaient bien loin de s'y prêter. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne prit pas une seconde de plus avant d'éteindre la lumière. Se blottissant à son tour sous les draps après avoir ôté le bas de son jogging, elle fut surprise de sentir le corps d'Amelia se loger tout contre elle, cherchant le contact. Tout de suite, Arizona la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

– Demain est un autre jour, Amelia, lui murmura-t-elle, tout en lui déposant une série de baisers sur le front. Même si tu n'en crois pas un mot aujourd'hui, la douleur finira bien par s'apaiser.

* * *

Le lendemain, en effet, Arizona ouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas retrouver la neurochirurgienne à ses côtés. Les draps, dépliés en une vulgaire sphère, laissait entendre que la jeune femme avait tout bonnement filé à l'anglaise. Seul un mot, affiché sur le réfrigérateur aux côtés de dessins colorés de l'enfant de la famille, traduisait la reconnaissance de la jeune femme après tous les efforts fournis.

 _« Je pars pour Los Angeles pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. »_

Déçue de se retrouver sans aucune compagnie, Arizona fit la moue.

Le visage encore gonflé de sommeil, Sofia courut joyeusement en direction de sa mère avant de sauter dans ses bras pour la saluer avec douceur. Son cœur s'apaisa soudain et, ébouriffant la chevelure épaisse de la petite, elle se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche sur ses joues potelées, oubliant sans le moindre regret son brusque retour à la solitude.

* * *

 **À vous qui lisez ces lignes depuis vos tablettes, vos ordinateurs ou même vos téléphones portables, je vous remercie de ta patience, en espérant que ce _One-Shot_ , le premier après presque un an d'absence sur ce site que je chérie pourtant de tout mon cœur, vous ait plu. Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, _Grey's Anatomy_ est une de mes séries favorites depuis des années. Je fais néanmoins partie de ces nombreuses personnes frustrées de voir Amelia Shepherd tomber dans les bras de Owen Hunt pour la seule et unique raison qu'il est, à mes yeux, trop instable pour elle. Sans doute aurait-je aimer la voir avec Arizona Robbins, leurs moments complices face au cas Nicole Herman me donnait le sourire à chacune de leur apparition à l'écran. Toutefois, ce n'est pas autour de cette relation que tourne ce texte, l'amour d'Arizona pour sa fille primant sur le reste.**


End file.
